Father's Son
by Knives'Ghostwriter
Summary: One-shot Arystar has always been different and was even the spitting image of his father. That was his problem. None of the other students had pointed ears, pale skin or sharp teeth like he did. And he had no clue why he did…


Disclaimer: I do not own any of D. Gray Man or any of the characters of it. I'm just borrowing them for a little while.

Author note:

Alright now. This is a bit AU… It is based in modern day -though I'm sure it is set after the war by the lack of constant Akuma attacks- In this AU the original pairing was Mir/Kro but from her lack of appearance I'm sure you could guess that she died. –as for when, I am unsure right now as this is a one-shot, that bit of data hasn't come up in my writing- There is a possibility of sequel but I am keeping any workings to myself until I get feedback on this one. I may have to rewrite this in the future, a couple things don't sit quit right but seeing as how I've been up since midnight writing the first copy I'm leaving it until I can look at it with a fresher set of eyes.

Warnings:

I'm rating this low but there will be some slight language. Hell, damn, ass, and bitch are used, nothing beyond that so I am keeping it under teen. The fated Akuma fight and violence shouldn't cause the rating to go up but if you want to complain go ahead and I'll see about raising it. There are also a lot of use of bit OC's and the main character's are such. –Though I see Krory junior as an inevitable event- Robert, his mother, any teachers and other students are all OC's and Krory is the only character mentioned from the books so far –if a sequel is produced the rest of the main cast with be in it-

Summary:

Arystar has always been different and was even the spitting image of his father. That was his problem. None of the other students had pointed ears, pale skin or sharp teeth like he did. And he had no clue why he did…

**Father's Son**

"Arystar… Arystar, wake up, you're going to be late for school!" Krory (the third) called toward the back of the house. Walking toward his son's (the fourth) room.

"I'm up! I'm up! Ugh, where did I put my History book?!"

"I did not see you with it last night…. Did you 'forget' to do your homework?"

"Ah-ha! Found it!" Arystar flew out of his room, stuffing the recovered book into his book bag. "No, I did it, we just didn't need our book last week and I got tired of lugging the heavy thing around… didn't think the bed would eat it."

Arystar cringed; he shouldn't have mentioned the book being under the bed. Now his father would no doubt check under it and he was fearful of what the older Krory might find.

Krory was too busy nodding in understanding of the book's weight to see the cringe. He smiled and ruffled the boy's crop of false black bangs. He'd let his son start dying his hair in 3rd grade when he had become flustered with the teasing about his pure white/blond bangs. The teasing had stopped on that note, for awhile at least. Then it resumed once the word 'emo' cropped up in the preteen's language. And of course the teasing skyrocketed once the boy had actually made a friend, Krory hadn't met Robert yet but apparently the boy had a knack for making people smile. It seemed the child didn't mind young Arystar's genetics, or he thought the 'dental work' his dad let him get was cool. Krory never did understand American youths.

Arystar flinched, "Oh, yeah. I forgot… We've got a new teacher; she's taking over for Ms. Trevor, she was the one that was pregnant. She wants to meet you…."

"Is this about something you did?"

"NO-No… I mean, I don't think so… I didn't do anything. Well, my grade on my last test was a little low but it was Math… You know I hate Math, stupid x's… out to get me…"

Krory had to chuckle, where as he had trouble with Grammar so in turn has his son with Math. Everything seemed backwards on a good day, a bad… Time to call NASA and pray their computers could figure it out. "Tell her I will meet her, just get a time."

"Today after school, okay? Oh and Dad… Could you try to wear something normal? It's school, no need for formal clothes…"

"All right," Krory blinked, head suddenly rising at the sound of a diesel vehicle moving closer. "Bus."

"What? Oh crap! Love ya, bye!" Arystar bolted for the door, knowing from experience he had maybe a minute to get to the stop.

---

Krory sighed as he walked toward the building. A few older students walked by, by their dress and looks he'd have guessed they were skipping their last class. After finding the room number he was suppose to meet her at, he leaned against the wall and waited for the class within to be dismissed.

The bell rang, class dismissed, everyone gathered up their things and left. Arystar was lagging; Robert was trying to cheer him up as he left the room. He was suddenly grabbed out of the small crowd by his collar; he yipped before realizing who it was. "Daaaaad, I'm not a kid anymore, I hate when you do that!"

"Wow, you do look just like your dad! Even down to the pointed ears…." The boy, Robert Krory guessed, stopped for a second. He was staring at the taller man with a quizzical look.

"He's still got some growing left to do," Krory smiled and the boy jumped back.

"Holy," Arystar had a hand clamped over his friend's mouth as a string of incoherent mumbling could be heard.

"Exnay!" Arystar hissed at him. "She's waiting on you," he drugs his friend away, reprimanding the boy about watching his language in front of his dad.

"Mr…?" The middle aged woman sitting behind the desk gave a small flinch as Krory stood in front of her. "Krory, is it?"

"Yes," Krory flinched, he hated that when he got nervous his accent thickened, sometimes to the point of his English being nearly unrecognizable. "Has Arystar done something wrong?"

"No, no… Well, he will have to retake his Quadratic Equations test but aside from that…."

Krory chuckled, realized he was smiling too wide and quickly stopped when he saw the woman staring. "I'm sorry, genetics cannot be helped," damn, he hoped he said that right. Sentence construction was so weird in English.

"No, they can't. Well, at least I know Arystar's appearance isn't an outcry for attention."

"Outcry… Attention? The boy has done everything he could to not be taunted by his… classmates… peers? Yes, peers. The boy doesn't smile unless he's at home, he has finally made a friend, which I'm happy that I haven't scared off… My side of the family has dealt with generations of legend born, misguided criticism… I'm just glad America sees the boy as an outcast rather than the monster my home land saw me as."

"The boys, Arystar and Robert, I've heard them talking. Arystar was thinking of getting his teeth filed down, Robert's trying his damnedest to talk him out of it though.

Krory started then started talking. "Not possible," he was smiling his trademark smile, teeth and all showing. "Another trait, our teeth are incredibly hard, they cannot even be chipped. I've tried. If this is all you are worried about I shouldn't take up anymore of your time-."

"There is one more thing."

---

"Ha! I win! Hand it over!" Arystar laid down his hand as his over enthusiastic friend celebrated his victory. A flush was seen, it trumped Robert's 'proud' Queens over Kings full house, "What? Hey! You-You-You… Cheater!"

"Nuh-uh! I don't cheat," he was grinning ear to ear, gathering up the half used bus pass and three bucks his friend had used in the bet. "Looks like I won't be walking next week… And I can get an extra lunch!" Okay, so he was gloating just a little.

Robert was left grumbling into his palm. "Don't bet anything you're not afraid to lose," Arystar smiled and held out the bus pass. "I don't need this; the school bus picks up on my block."

Krory was about to reprimand his son: one for playing poker, two about it being _while_ on school property and three about gambling. But then he saw his boy hand back most of the take to the equally startled friend. "As for the money, let the lack of lunch tomorrow be a lesson."

Krory laughed, startling both youths off the stone ledge they were sitting on. "Speaking of meals, your teacher fears you're anorexic."

"Anorexic?"

"Yeah, cause you can eat your own body weight at least once a day and not gain a pound…" Robert knuckled Arystar's head until the boy started whimpering and shoved him away.

"But Dad's like that too… Actually he eats more than me."

"What's this I hear about teeth filing?"

"Uh- Well… They aren't really doing me any good… So I was just, you know, wondering about if I should get them shaped down like everyone else's…."

Krory sighed and ruffled his son's bangs, "It can't be done then. Haven't you realized over the years, everyone else has lost teeth to have new ones grow in?"

"Yeah… I asked you when I was ten why mine hadn't fallen out."

"By now I'd say they won't and, if they are anything like mine, diamonds won't even cut them."

"Great! I'm stuck with teeth that could chew a bumper off a car…"

"Gun barrel actually," Krory grinned at his son's face. "I bit through the barrel of a gun… pretty good sized barrel too… Rocket launcher."

Arystar's jaw dropped, revealing all his bottom, undersized, teeth. "What? When was that?"

"You were too young to remember… Three I think," Krory tapped his chin, trying to remember. "Maybe two… Too many years, with too many Akuma," he was just glad everything had settled down and his boy didn't have to deal with the fighting.

"What's an Akuma?" They both jumped, completely forgetting Robert was still there.

"They're kind of like the monster under your bed… It was what we called my nightmares when I was little. But why are you talking like they're real?"

"Because… They are," Krory leaned back against the wall, waiting for the reaction.

"So the beast-dream when I was five?"

"Akuma."

"That two headed bird dream when I was eight?"

"Akuma."

"That bladed demon looking dream when I was ten?"

"Stop… You're making me hungry," Krory licked his lips sadistically at the memory of the last feeding he had.

"But you… and… Huh?" Arystar may have been young when the Akuma had attacked but he could remember how the 'dreams' ended. His father always protected him… by biting the monster. His loving, carefree dad would become just as monstrous as the beast trying to attack him and rend, tear, and bite until the demon was destroyed in a mist of molecules. Then, when it was all over, he would lick his hands clean of the red mess left behind before picking up his boy and returning to the loving father he remembered.

"But… you… ate them…"

"Yes; sort of."

"…." Arystar looked so blank, like he couldn't think at all. "I'll see you at home," he walked away, leaving Krory trying to think of something to say to make it all alright.

"Arystar, wait up!" Robert gave Krory gave a sympathetic shrug before rushing off after him.

_At least the boy has a friend._ Krory gave a sigh before taking up a slower pace behind the boys.

---

"Come on Al, cheer up…"

"God, they were right, all of them… I am a freak."

"Jeez, don't talk like that, you're not a freak. You're just different."

"Yeah, so different it's Halloween year round with me around…"

"Al; love ya like a brother but sometimes… But eat some chocolate, take a pill and chill out! The mood swings are killing me here."

"Sorry, I get that from Dad too…."

"And stop apologizing!"

"Sorry… I don't know where I get that from…."

Robert's hand connected with the table they were sitting at, hard enough that Arystar had to catch the drinks before they tipped. "…." He was running out of things to say but he knew he couldn't just leave his friend to sulk. He knew Arystar would end up locking himself in his room for a week if he did, or emo himself off a pier somewhere if left alone too long. It suddenly hit him, "I'm staying over at your place tonight!"

"What?! It's a school night, no! And Dad wouldn't let you stay over anyway, without asking."

"Oh he will, or I'll strong arm him until he does. Look, I got that new race game for the PS3 I was telling you about. Now, either you come to my house or I go to yours but you're playing it with me. And since my mom is a bitch about the quiet after nine rule and your dad is a night owl, looks like it's your place."

"I don't even own a PS3, and there's no way Dad's going to let me stay up all night playing it!"

"Oh yes he will! We'll just dose up on Redbull before school and we'll be fine. I've done it."

"Is that why you looked like the walking dead when that Halo game came out?"

"Hey! I was on Vault that day, junk doesn't work… Redbull does! If we can't get that those Potion things from Hot topic work but I gotta get Jill to buy them for me, they won't let people under 18 get them. It sucks…."

Arystar laughed, Robert smiled, finally. "Only if Dad says it's okay. I'm not sneaking you into my room through my window."

"Of course not! That's a girlfriend only privilege," Arystar, who was taking a drink, promptly spat it back out coughing. "Easy man," Robert patted his friend on the back to try to help with the choking.

"Is that all you think about?"

"No. Well it's up there on the list…"

Arystar gave his friend a playful punch on the shoulder, "Pervert."

Robert yipped and rubbed his shoulder, "Pretty strong for an anorexic…"

"Huh… Oh, I'm sorry! I forget I'm stronger than most people."

"How strong are you? My arm's killing me…"

"I'm sorry, I didn't break it did I?"

"You've done that before?"

Arystar dropped his head, "No, but I accidently broke things a lot when I was little…"

"Let me guess, your dad had to get you dog bones so you wouldn't chew through the support beams," Robert laughed at his own joke. It quickly stopped when he saw Arystar's faint blush. "He did?!"

"No, though I'm sure he thought about it… I went through seven highchairs and that's how many I can remember…"

Robert laughed so hard he fell out of his chair. A faint 'Oof' was heard when he landed on the cement ground.

Arystar stood up to make sure his friend was okay. The other patrons were looking at the boy worriedly. He wanted nothing more than to smile at them to reassure them but couldn't for fear of scaring them with his sharp teeth. "Robert?"

"I'm… Okay," he gave a thumbs up and said between laughs.

"Then get up, you're scaring people."

Robert laughed even louder, "About time our roles reversed."

Arystar blinked before smirking, it turned into an all out smile as he started laughing. He couldn't stop….

---

Krory's phone was twittering at him. "Hello?"

"Uh, hey Dad. Do you think Robert can stay over tonight?"

"Sure but be home by six or you're on your own for dinner."

"Thanks Dad!"

"Arystar."

"Uh, yeah?"

"Tell Robert it took you longer to get through the chairs, so I gave up on the bones."

Arystar's face paled as his mouth dropped. "Sure… Okay… See you later then."

Krory knew his son had to be looking around to see where he was but he had already stepped away from the roof ledge. He didn't have to worry about him now that he knew he was going to come back so he ran along the rooftops to return home to wait.

"What's up?"

"He said to tell you, he gave up on the bones…." Robert blinked before bursting out laughing at the look Arystar was giving him.

"Your old man has the ears of a bat."

"You have no idea."

---

"Wow, this is where you live?"

"Yep, home sweet home. Oh! I forgot! Uh, Dad's a bit of a collector… And some of the things he collects aren't exactly safe so ask before you touch okay?"

"No problem." Robert hoisted his bag up and followed Arystar into the mansion-like house. "Why do you go to public school again?"

"Dad thought it would be easier on me with the whole looking different thing."

"Well it is, sort of…"

"Yeah… Smells like Dad's almost done with supper."

"What's this?" Robert was looking at a wall that contained an assortment of metallic masks and pieces adorning it.

"Armor, though I'm pretty sure most of it are replicas. Careful," Arystar pulled Robert away from a pot that contained a grouping of flowers that suddenly reared up at the intruder. "Be nice, he's a guest," Robert was absolutely dumbfounded when Arystar patted one and its petals opened to reveal a closed mouth full of sharp teeth. "Thank you," the others bloomed just as brightly as he smiled at them.

"What are they?" Robert knelt down to look at one; it leaned out as if looking back at him, following him as he observed it.

"Man-eaters," Krory came into the room with a glass of water. "They're flowering plants that are carnivores. Would you like to water them for me?"

"Sure," Robert was reaching out to touch the 'watching' bloom as it opened its sharp teeth at him. "They're kind of cute," the bloom suddenly closed and leaned toward his curious hand. "And soft," he petted the closed petals, blinking when the glass was held in front of him. "Thank you," when his hand pulled away from the plant it suddenly bloomed so brightly that even the petals were shivering as if trying to get his attention.

Krory blinked at the overly enthusiastic bud, "Would you like one?"

"I don't think mom would let me keep a carnivorous anything, much less a plant…" Robert tipped the glass to distribute the water to all the flowers in the pot.

"You can keep it here then. But I must warn you, they can get rather large if you let them."

"How large?"

"I have knelt within the petals of one and there was more than enough room for the three of us." Krory tapped a nail on the closed mouth of the fully bloomed man-eater to show what he meant.

"Wow… They must be beautiful when they're fully grown then."

"They are; deadly too. The one I had swallowed us all. Though that was my doing…" Krory smiled sadly. "Dinner is ready, come eat."

"Food!" Arystar threw his book bag into a chair before running full tilt for the kitchen, Robert quickly following suit.

"Wait for me!"

Krory looked down as 'Robert's' flower closed and dropped to the dirt in the pot, as if it missed the boy already. "I suppose you'll have to be moved then…" He smiled happily at the flower before brushing the dirt away from its roots and picking it up out of the pot.

---

"UGH! Stupid semis!" Robert finally gave up on the race as Arystar made it across the finish line with over a half minute lead.

"Drift around them, not into them," Arystar had to duck as a pillow was flung at him. "Try to help and you throw things at me… See if I help again…"

"See if I help you with your Math again," Robert stuck his tongue out. "My eyes hurt, play single for awhile, unlock me some good cars. I'm getting a drink, want something?"

"Nah… Oh! Stay away from the red bottle, its Dad's."

"Okay."

"Still playing games?"

Robert jumped when he passed the living area and heard Krory's voice from the dark room. "Uh, yeah, Al's really good at them. I was just, getting a drink…"

"Sorry," a dim light snapped on to show Krory sitting in a chair with a book in his hand.

"You know, reading in the dark is bad for your eyes."

"I am use to reading in the dark. I didn't have but the sun and moon to see by growing up." There was a red bottle and an empty glass sitting on the table nearby, Robert thought that's what Arystar meant.

"Wine?"

Krory shook his head, "You two may want to think of getting to bed. You have school tomorrow."

"Hey Al, how far did you get?"

"Not far, three cars I think. The score system's weird…"

"Uh… Al, what's up with your eyes?"

"Hmm? Gah, can't this thing go any faster? It's crawling…"

"…" Robert ran his eyes over the screen, taking in the blurred scenery and speedometer, "Al… You're going 200… and you're going to overheat the car if you keep it up."

"What?" The little sports car drifted around a corner, the drift suddenly went from left to right as Arystar steered it under a semi truck bed and it quickly sped back up to teeter on the 200mph mark.

"I'm so not riding with you when you get you license."

"Why not?" Another turn, the controller started buzzing with how close the car drifted to the other traffic.

"Two words. Heart and Attack."

Arystar stuck out his tongue at Robert, "Ah!" He slammed, sideways, into an oncoming bus and his car flipped up over it. "Ugh…"

"You don't take your eyes off the road," Robert laughed and flopped onto Arystar's empty bed to stretch after being in a gaming chair too long.

Arystar's response was to stick his tongue out again and restart the race. "So, what was your dad drinking? He had the red bottle you told me not to touch and he said it wasn't wine."

"I don't know. I grabbed it by accident once; it smells like that V8 stuff you brought to school awhile back." Robert gagged at the memory of having to drink the stuff for a week because his doctor had told his mom he needed more vegetables. "I asked if I could have some, he flipped out and put it where I couldn't reach it."

"Maybe it's a Bloody Mary…"

"A what?" Arystar looked at his friend, his car exploded when it slammed into a gas station in mid-drift.

"A drink, Bloody Mary. Tomato juice, Vodka, and Tabasco sauce. Mom drinks them sometimes."

"Maybe. If it's alcohol it would explain the reaction, I was twelve when I asked…" Arystar blinked, "You know… I've never actually seen Dad drink it though."

"Maybe he doesn't want to be a bad influence and drink in front of his kid," Robert shrugged before yawning.

"Maybe…" Arystar clamped his jaw shut. _Man, why'd he have to go and yawn? Now I have to yawn but I don't want to scare him… _He had a similar incident in 2nd grade, but he yawned in a room full of classmates. They started freaking out when they saw exactly how many sharp teeth he had. He turned away, knowing there was no way to hide behind his hand like most people could.

"Dude, your teeth are so cool…" Robert laughed at Arystar trying to hide the yawn. No chance in hell with how wide his jaw could swing open.

"Trade you," Arystar mumbled as he rubbed his strained eyes. "What time is it?"

"Uh… 2 a.m. Love to think your dad will go for it?"

"About as much as he went for me having some of his drink…"

"Alright, I want one more round," Robert challenged once his soda induced sugar high took effect.

One turned into three. Three, six. Six… Krory went to check on the boys around 7am. They were both out cold. Arystar in his chair and Robert sprawled out on the bed. The game proclaimed player 1 as winner, though the car was badly damaged. Now he understood why Robert said he wasn't riding with his son. "Arystar, it's morning…"

A grumble was heard from the chair as the boy curled up to muffle the world. "No more races. Sleep."

"No, wake up, it's morning. Unless you want to go to school hungry wake up. Breakfast time." Krory blinked when the boy curled up more, even with his stomach growling at the mention of food. "That's it," Krory smiled, knowing the other boy would be astounded at how much difference there was between father and son in that aspect. "No more nice guy," the blinds were thrown open, flooding the east facing room with dawn's light.

Krory blinked at the sudden brightness as both boys groaned and tried to burrow away from the light. He became annoyed when they both succeeded in falling back to sleep. "Alright… If you insist," Robert blinked up at the voice, starting out of sleep at the sadistically grinning man that was leering over Arystar. "Last warning," Arystar shifted a little as Krory picked him up.

"Al, wake up!" Robert called as father and son disappeared through the door. He didn't know what Krory was going to do but he wasn't going to miss it.

---

Arystar suddenly felt weightless, like freefall. That only happened when… His eyes flew open in time for him to hold his breath before he struck the cold water. He glared up at his smug looking father from below the water before he swam to the surface. Robert was rolling on the ground with laughter. "Hate you some days," Arystar spoke through chattering teeth, Robert wasn't able to breathe he was laughing so hard.

"You knew you had to get up for school and you chose to stay up until five, it is your own fault." Krory reached out to help the paddling boy out of the water.

"…." Arystar's eyes narrowed, Krory caught something in them but was too slow. Gripping his father's hand, Arystar pulled the taller man into the pool before getting out. "You chose to offer me your hand," he said after his father's head was back above the water and walked toward the house.

Krory let out an unintelligible string of words, Robert blinked at Arystar as the boy was trying to ring out his pant legs as best he could. "I'll translate later…"

"What's he speaking?"

"Romanian."

"No wet clothes in house," was heard as the man finally got out of the water and shook off much like a dog before stalking off in the opposite direction.

"Was that before or after the curses?" Arystar smiled as he dropped his dripping shirt outside the door and walked in still clothed in his soaked pants.

"Somewhere in between actually…"

There was a sound heard at the back of the house. "No you don't! I get the shower first," Arystar bolted through the house in a futile attempt to beat his father to the bath.

---

"Can't believe we missed the bus!"

"Shut up and worry about breathing," Arystar was pushing his friend to run faster. "It's three miles. Come on! If we run we can just be late for first bell."

"Don't know about you but I'm lucky to get a mile done in ten minutes…"

"That's why I said late…"

"Aint' gonna make it…" Robert leaned against a post when they were stopped by traffic halfway in. He was panting up a storm while Arystar was barely breathing hard.

"Breath through your nose, you'll dry out your throat and feel like you can't breathe at all," the light changed and Arystar was off again, Robert slow to keep up.

---

Arystar laid his head against the cool stone on the outside of the school, trying to catch his breath. He made it and still had time left until the bell rang but he couldn't go into class panting like a rabid dog. That and Robert had fallen back by a block's pace so he was waiting for his friend to catch up, he didn't want to leave him to take the punishment alone if he didn't make it on time.

"You…are…so… (*gasp*) joining…track." Robert stumbled, catching himself on the school.

"No, now's the fun part," Arystar grabbed Robert's arm and drug him into the school and down the hall before the boy picked up pace enough to be released. The boys barely made it to their seats when the bell rang.

"What are you two so breathy about?" Terrance, one of the usual school jerks, was taunting. Arystar laid his head on his desk so others wouldn't see his teeth as he tried to catch his breath. Robert was sitting back in his chair, gasping like a fish out of water. "Couldn't save it for after school?"

"Terrance…" Robert was trying and failing to keep enough breath to voice a comeback.

"Bite me!" Arystar said, glaring down the suddenly startled bully.

Robert started coughing as the teacher told them to settle down, it sounded surprisingly like laughter.

---

"I can't believe you told Terror to bite you!" Robert was laughing when they got to their usual spot at lunch, outside at the front stairs."

"Neither can I… But did you see Mrs. Donavon smiling?"

"You know she wanted to laugh!" Robert laughed when Arystar's stomach growled, again. The boy dropped his head, they had run out of Arystar's in such a hurry they hadn't grabbed a wallet to get lunch. And he had missed breakfast, he was starving!

"I told you," Krory's voice startled both the boys as the older man came into view, carrying two large bags. "Should have listened."

"Dad?! What are you doing here?" Arystar looked around to see a few of the students whispering, this was about to get interesting.

"Can't I enjoy lunch with my son?" Krory was all smiles as he took a seat beside the boys and opened one of the bags. "I made a lunchbox, I hope you like rice Robert," he handed one of the many layers of the stacked trays to the boy before passing another to Arystar and taking one for himself.

"Onigiri? Al, you never said your father was an otaku," they switched a few onigiri for the meat buns Arystar had.

"Otaku? Nah, Dad just use to travel a lot in Europe and Asia, he picked up all sorts of cool dishes. Thanks Dad."

"Welcome," Krory smiled brightly as someone walked up to them.

"Hello again Mr. Krory," Mrs. Donovan was the culprit of the footsteps and Krory's smile faltered.

"Oh, hello. Am I breaking a rule or something?"

"None I'm aware of… Though it's interesting how quickly the rumors of a vampire coming to visit spread on campus."

"You and I both know there's no such thing as vampires."

"Yes, well, kids will be kids. Just try to stay away from the younger grades; you may give them ideas to the contrary."

"Oh course," Krory smiled full out, on anyone else if would be called bright on him it was sharp. Mrs. Donovan still nodded her thanks and laughed softly as she went back to her post.

"So, I say Al goes out for track!" Robert said to distract from the silence.

"No." Krory stated flatly as he went back to eating.

"Why not?" Arystar startled them both by asking.

"…" Krory couldn't think of how to put it. "It wouldn't be fair to the others," that was the only explanation that came to mind.

"Fair? How not?" Robert kept quiet and let the father and son take over the debate.

"Arystar… You are different."

"Well no duh Dad! How many other kids do you know that were born with fangs?!"

Krory cringed, "None…"

"See?"

"I mean none Arystar. Not even I was… Mine grew in under very unlikely circumstances."

"Wait, you were normal?"

"I was always teased about my appearance but yes I was normal once. No fangs, no… anything else."

"What caused you to be so different?"

Krory sighed and shook his head, "Not a discussion to be made over lunch. I'll leave this with you boys and be sure you stop by the house Robert, you left your gaming system there."

"Sure thing Mr. K."

"Americans… My title is Count not Mister."

"Count, wait, what?" Krory was already heading down the road, away from the school.

Arystar's palm met his face to cover his eyes. "This is why I never mentioned the title thing."

"Your dad's a Count? That's so cool!"

"Everything that is weird is cool to you…"

"What can I say? I like things that are different."

"So that's it, I'm only your friend because I'm a freak."

"Nope, you're my friend because you're the only one in this school that's not a judgmental, arrogant, manipulative ass… The weird factors were a plus."

"Ah, explains it all now…" They both started laughing and rushed off for class when lunch was over.

---

"I'm walking home…"

"Huh?" Robert was chomping on a candy bar, compliments of one of the easily maneuvered vending machines.

"There's a store, we passed it on the run in remember? I think I want some of that V8 stuff… Sounds good."

Robert half gagged around his chunk of Snickers. "Bleck! That stuff is discussing! How can you drink that junk?!"

"You got me started on it, so stop acting like I'm trying to poison myself," Arystar gave his friend, who was currently doing an imitation of a choking victim, a soft nudge. Robert flew into a set of lockers. Arystar gaped wide eyed at him. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Are you alright? I didn't mean to, I'm sorry!"

"Al! Chillax man, I'm alright! I'm use to you forgetting your strength. Maybe you should try out for football instead of track." Robert rubbed his abused arm and grumbled.

"Yeah… Broken bones… Fun. I can't even stand the sound of Dad carving the turkey at Thanksgiving. How am I supposed to deal with all the joints creaking and cracking and sometimes breaking when two players collide?"

"You've got a point; you did faint when we had to dissect that frog."

"It was the smell!"

"Sure… And the seeing of internal organs had nothing to do with it?"

"It didn't," Arystar dropped his head. It really hadn't.

"Yeah, yeah. Looks like I'm walking with you then… Don't want Ripley's to see you and cart you off now do we? Hey, how are you supposed to pay?"

Arystar gave a shy smile and held up a five dollar bill, "Dad slipped it into the lunch trays…"

"You little! Come here," Robert, who was smaller than his friend, growled and raced after a laughing Arystar.

---

Arystar was carrying a half empty bottle between his fingers when they made it back to his house. It tasted okay. It was the same as when he'd had to drink Robert's to keep his friend from being physically ill, but there was something missing in the flavor that he craved, but he couldn't place what it was… "Dad, I'm home!" He called into the large house and dropped the bags from lunch on the counter, he'd wash them later. Or his father would get to them first; he was hoping for that option the most.

There was a note on the counter. Robert saw it first and blinked at the strange garble written on it. "Uh, Al?"

"Hmm? Oh, Dad can't write English very well. He keeps writing the sentences backwards. Says he went out for a bit and he won't be back until late. Hey! He left us food money!" Arystar fanned a stack of bills at his friend. "Wanna help me eat it?"

"You need help eating food? Who are you, and what have you done with my best friend?"

Arystar stuck out his tongue and grabbed for the phone. "Hey! Go get the game stuff; we can play it on the big screen with Dad gone!" Robert grinned ear to ear and ran for Arystar's room.

The living room was decked out and fit for gaming as the boys laughed and traded insults, along with paint, as they barreled through the corners. "Almost, almost," Robert was in the lead, last corner and a little straightaway and he had 1st. "No!" Arystar nudged his right side, sending him careening out of control and into a building to take first. Robert's crumpled car took second, tires squalling as it ricocheted off the building and across the finish line.

The doorbell sounded and Arystar got up for the door, Robert calling him every name in the book and coming up with a few of his own to add to it. He was smiling so much he forgot all about what it must look like to others as the poor delivery person stepped back. "Sorry, getting ready for LARP, it's my turn to host the Masquerade."

"Yeah… Uh, sure…" Arystar got their pizzas and left the poor man to scratch his head on the way to his car.

"LARP? I can't believe you remembered that!"

"Laugh it up… I can't believe I remembered which one you used last time somebody was staring at me."

"Well, you look like you could be in the Nosferatu clan…"

"You are too weird… even for me," he shoved his arm out, remembering himself, and pushed Robert away from him.

"Hey, weird or not, you are sharing those pizzas," Robert grabbed two off the top of the stack and ran for the living room.

"Careful! Four of them have mushrooms!"

"Ugh! Found two," he heard from the next room and laughed, taking the two mushroom free pizzas with him.

"Trade you," Robert gave no complaint and took the pizzas his friend offered.

"Thanks… I hate having an allergy! Can't even eat spaghetti unless it's homemade…"

"Maybe you can come over next time Dad makes his. He makes the sauce from scratch, even bakes the bread special! Uses garlic butter instead of regular when mixing the dough, it tastes great!"

Robert was trying not to laugh and bit into his pizza. Then proclaimed a rematch, he was amazed to see Arystar finish his piece in three bites before picking up the controller. "Ready?" He got a head nod and the race was on.

"Food's gonna get cold…"

"I will beat you!" Arystar rolled his eyes at his over competitive friend and eased off the gas around the last corner, Robert took first by maybe two inches.

"There, I'm eating," Arystar gave him no notice as the boy gaped and then glared at his friend for letting him win. Arystar didn't care as he quickly finished one of the pizzas and was already on another one.

"I noticed…"

---

Krory got home later than he thought; the clock struck once as he shrugged off his Order coat and laid the three red bottles on the kitchen counter. A pizza box was setting beside the bottles and he flipped it open to grab out a slice before checking the house. He started when he saw Arystar and Robert sprawled out in the living room, controller still in hand as the screen once again claimed 1st player the winner.

He could hear buzzing and with both controllers still in sight, he knew it wasn't coming from them. He tracked it back to Robert's backpack and unzipped it to find the humming cell phone. Mom, read across the screen. He took it to the other room before connecting the call, "Robert! Where are you? It's-."

"Hello," was all he said, the voice silenced.

"Who is this?"

Krory sighed, "I am Arystar's father, it seems our sons fell asleep playing video games again. I will send the boy home if you want but it is late and I have no vehicle. A cab is difficult to get at this time of night as well. Seeing as how it is Friday, would you mind if I let the boy sleep here tonight? I will make sure he calls you in the morning when he wakes up."

"All right but I better get a call before 10 or I'm reporting it…"

"Understandable Madame. Your son is safe, you can sleep soundly tonight. Goodnight Madame."

"Goodnight," the voice seemed worried but the connection was severed at her end so Krory didn't worry about her storming down his door.

Smiling, he fumbled with the phone until he found the alarm, and set it for 9am before placing it next to Robert's head. Was he sadistic? Maybe just a little… "Noapte buna fiul," he draped a cover over Arystar as the boy murmured back, "Tati."

Maybe he would tell him in the morning… Krory went back into the kitchen and set two of the bottles in the frig before grabbing up the third to retreat into his rooms .He was thirsty after such a long trip and would need the energy to deal with the boys and Robert's mother tomorrow.

---

"Dad. Daaaaaad… DAD!" Arystar shook his 'seemingly' drunk father, resulting in a bottle dropping to the floor.

"He's still out?"

"Like a light… too bad he isn't as easy to get going again."

"Jeez… What's in that stuff?" Robert picked up the bottle to sniff at it, "God! No wonder he's out… What is that?"

"No," Krory's had shot out, grabbing the neck of the bottle when it was raised toward the boy's mouth. "Poison, no…"

"Say what?"

Krory downed the last of the bottle's contents before either of the boys could do anything. He felt suddenly awakened and energized as he always did after a drink, "So, did you call your mother Robert?"

"Uh, yeah," Robert was staring at Krory.

"Then I have no fear of the police, that is good," he smiled, as close lipped as he could, knowing his appearance had changed to that of a predator, as it always did around Akuma or their blood. "I will explain another time."

"Dad, you said that was poison…"

"It is, for anyone else," Krory got out of bed, carrying the empty bottle along with to the kitchen.

"Dad…"

"I'm all right Arystar, no worries," he ruffled the boy's hair into his eyes. "Your color is showing, it's about time to dye it again…"

"Forget my hair! What just happened? You said that was poison! And you drank it."

"I'm immune… So stop staring at me as if I'm going to drop dead."

"I don't understand," Krory saw an expression on his son's face; it was the look of a lost child.

"You will one day, soon," he hugged his son and rested his chin on top of the boy's head. "You should take Robert home… His mother was very worried last night," Krory suddenly left the boy alone to disappear back into his rooms.

---

"Al… Earth to Al," Arystar reared back when a hand waved in front of his face. "It's our stop," Robert smiled at his friend. Arystar just shrugged and followed his friend off the city bus.

"I have a bad feeling about this…" Arystar was following Robert home to help carry all the stuff they had drug over to his house. And Robert's mother had never seen him in person…

"It'll be alright, come on," Robert kept smiling but he could see the worry in his eyes. "How bad could it be?"

Arystar's eyes widened at the sudden image of a woman chucking a bible at him, he rubbed his head at the perceived impact. "Dad once told me he was chased from a village by a pitchfork wielding mob…"

Robert's jaw dropped, "He, what?"

"Yeah… I really want to go through life without that experience."

Robert started laughing as Arystar gave a nervous smile. "Here we are," was announced as they came to a modern sized two story –if you counted the basement- home. There was a small flex fuel vehicle in the drive that spoke of a modern woman. Arystar hoped all he had to do was reframe from smiling in the woman's presents and beat feet back home…

When Robert opened the door and called that he was home a smaller woman with a few gray hairs amongst the blond curls came rushing out of the kitchen, "Why didn't you call me?! You should have told me where you were, you worried me…" She realized the taller teen standing behind her son. "Who is this?"

"Mom, this is Arystar. Al, this is my mom."

"Good afternoon Mrs. Erins… I am sorry we didn't call, we were playing games waiting for you to get off work and kinda fell asleep." Arystar scratched behind his ear nervously and smiled an apology.

"My, you're an odd one…" To her credit, Mrs. Erins didn't flinch away from the show of sharpened teeth.

"Born and raised," Arystar mumbled, frowning when he realized what he was doing. "I just came by to help Robert carry his stuff; I should be heading home now…"

Mrs. Erins smiled and nodded in understanding, "Alright, but you must promise to stay for dinner sometime."

"Uh… Sure…"

---

"Oh no, oh no, oh no!" Arystar ran through the house and out the door, to see the bus driving off for the second time in so many days. "CRAP!" Weighing his options he spun and bolted down the street in the opposite direction, running all out without his short legged companion to slow him down.

His mind was so preoccupied with his father's sudden absence and the note he had left to 'not worry' and he would be back in a few days that his feet continued a path without his directing them. The world seemed to slow as he ran through one intersection, the bus having passed in front of him as he continued on. He had gotten this far and he had only a few blocks left, he smiled widely at the fleeting thought of beating it to campus before everything sped back up to real time.

By the time he made it onto school grounds, he was panting and his knees felt like they were going to give out. The panting stopped momentarily when he looked up to see the bus pull up behind him to let the students out. He smiled in surprise, he'd gotten there before the bus…

"What are you grinning at Lockjaw?" Terrance demanded as he got down from the bus, a few others were whispering as they got out.

"I won…" Arystar's breathing had calmed and he turned to go into the building, leaving a confused bully scratching his head.

"Did you honestly run three miles in fifteen minutes?!" Robert hissed at him before the bell rang.

Arystar cringed at the tone, "Maybe… I don't know!" The bell rang and the conversation was ended for now…

---

Lunchtime, and Arystar was staring down at the tray of school food as if it was a new species of ameba. He hadn't had time to grab anything but money for lunch because of waking up late and was now looking out past the road next to the school contemplating whether or not to risk an off campus to get real food...

"Hey there you are! Come on," Robert suddenly grabbed Arystar's arm and drug the taller boy away. Arystar reached out at the dropping tray but was unsuccessful in catching it. The food scattered on the grass.

"My lunch… Robert! I'm hungry and now I have no lunch!"

"Ugh, I'm surprised you didn't lose your appetite just standing in line for that stuff…"

Arystar gave him a look that caused his friend to flinch.

---

"Damnit, Damnit, Damnit," Krory chanted as he ran and jumped across the rooftops. The orders he had gotten about a mission halfway across the states had been a lie! He'd found out too late that one of the Finders had been changed and had reported Akuma sightings throughout half the country. While the real one was heading to his home.

"Golem, patch me into Arystar's phone…" He kept running, hoping the little creature could keep up.

Arystar was being drug off by his friend, he honestly was starting to become suspicious but then his phone started ringing. "Huh?" His phone shouldn't be ringing; he could have sworn it was on silent… When he saw the ID a weird cross symbols was on it, he thought the screen had been damaged from one too many drops. "Hello?"

"Arystar!"

"Dad? Why are you calling me at school?"

"Akuma, headed your way, leave. Now, run!" There was too much wind to make out much else.

"Dad… Dad?!" The connection was lost and Arystar was left staring at his silent phone.

"What' wrong?"

"He said a monster was heading here and I need to run…"

"…" Robert watched his friend's expression go from confused to paranoid as he started to look around. "There's no such thing as… Al? You okay?"

"My teeth hurt…" Arystar clutched at his growling stomach while his other hand covered his mouth. His gums felt swollen as his teeth began to itch. His stomach cramped up, he was so hungry, and his knees buckled as he hugged his waist. "Hurts…"

"I'll get a teacher; they'll know how to help."

"Oh, there's no way for you to help him…" They both turned to see a strange little girl walking onto school grounds. "Are you Krory? You seem smaller than I'd thought…" The little girl held up a stuffed bear as she spoke, as if the bear was speaking instead of her.

"My… my father's name is Krory too…" Arystar stammered, barely able to speak over his teeth, why did they feel so big?

"Ah, I see now… You're the spawn of the Vampire Exorcist! Tell me, are you an Exorcist too?"

"What's an Exorcist?"

"Hee, hee, hee, I guess we'll find out together," the little girl smiles as the bear was lowered to show an inverted star on her forehead. "Come along little vampire, I want to play…" The girl and the bear merged and grew until it looked as if the girl's face was growing out of the bear-beast's body.

The beast charged, Arystar shoved Robert out of the path. That was the last voluntary thought he had. The craving took over and he moved away from the reaching claws, sliding across the grass until he was behind the creature before attacking. His teeth latched onto the monster's throat and he found what he was craving. The monster roared and grabbed at him, he growled like an animal as his teeth were retched free before twisting to gnaw at what held him. When he found the craving again he calmed enough to drink instead of rend.

The process was repeated again, the monster ripped him away from the arm and he turned to take a huge chunk of flesh and bone away from the creature's shoulder and collar bone. The beast had become too weakened to keep a hold on him and Arystar drank until the craving stopped.

The creature had finally fallen and Arystar was left kneeling beside it, lapping at his red stained hands and arms, when his mind suddenly kicked back on. There was a moment of pause before the boy was scrambling away from the crumbling corpse, he didn't stop until he hit something. He turned, expecting it to be Robert or maybe one of the teachers that hadn't moved away quick enough. He was surprised to see his dad standing behind him looking as if he'd just run a thousand miles to get there. "What am I?"

Krory's eyes softened and he knelt to hug the scared boy, "You, are your father's son… And let no one tell you otherwise."

Romanian—English Translation

Noapte buna fiul—Goodnight son

Tati—Daddy

Author's Corner:

YAY! It's all typed up… -whistles- This is a long one-shot… Maybe I shoulda posted it as a chaptered… meh. Whatev. LOL. It's all done and I'm happy about it. Please review and tell me if I should post the sequel that I'm trying to write. –chibi eyes- preetty pleez? My b-day is coming up quick and I'd love some say on this fic and possibility of another one!

Yay! Now beta-ed! LOL


End file.
